Jim Parsons
James Joseph "Jim" Parsons (born March 24, 1973, Houston, Texas) is an American television and film actor best known for playing the super genius Sheldon Cooper on the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory, with his performance often cited as the main reason for the program's success. Parsons has won four Emmys, a Golden Globe and a Television Critics Association Award for his portrayal of Sheldon Cooper. Jim now has a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Family His parents are Milton Joseph "Mickey/Jack" Parsons, Jr. (February 6, 1949 – April 29, 2001) and teacher Judy Ann (née McKnight). His sister Julie Ann Parsons is also a teacher. On April 29, 2001, Parsons's father died in a car crash. Education Jim Parsons has an undergraduate degree in theater from the School of Theater and Dance at the University of Houston where he was a member of the Pi Kappa Alpha fraternity. He later earned a masters degree from the University of San Diego while performing at the Old Globe Theater. Jim has had his 44th birthday. Career Parsons' television credits include a recurring role in the series Judging Amy and a guest appearance in Ed. He is currently part of the main cast in the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory and was nominated for an 61st Emmy Award in 2009. He was also nominated for a 62nd Emmy Award and ended up winning it the following year. His feature film credits include Garden State, Heights, On the Road with Judas, Gardener of Eden, 10 Items or Less , School for Scoundrels and The King's Inn. While at the University of Houston, he helped found the not-for-profit theater company, Infernal Bridegroom Productions, acting in productions of Endgame, Guys and Dolls and The Balcony. He was the commencement speaker for the University of San Diego's College of Arts and Sciences class of 2009. Jim Parsons won the outstanding lead actor in a comedy series at the 2010 62nd Primetime Emmy Awards and repeated the same achievement the following year winning his second Emmy under the same category during the 2011 63rd Primetime Emmy Awards, beating other nominees including his Big Bang co-star Johnny Galecki (who plays Leonard). Jim Parsons won the 2013 and 2014 Emmy Awards for Best Actor in a comedy. In 2015, Jim Parsons was given a star on Hollywood Blvd. It was Jim Parsons decision to not renew his TBBT contract for the thirteen season that ended the series. Filmography IMDb http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0301959/?ref_=fn_al_nm_1 Personal Life He currently lives in Los Angeles. He is 6'1" (1.85 m). His hobbies include baseball, and basketball. Parsons is gay and in May 2012, he revealed that he has been in a relationship with his partner Todd Spiewak for 10 years. Parsons discovered that he had French roots in the series Who Do You Think You Are, and that some of his ancestors were architects. After 14 years of being together, Parsons and Spiewak married in May 2017. Trivia * Parsons uses index cards on set before filming to better his understanding of the situation he is acting out. * He played Oh in DreamWorks' Home. * He is very close friends with his co-star Mayim Bialik. * He enjoys acting in theater, and often does so in between seasons of The Big Bang Theory. * He is good friends with all the Big Bang Theory cast. * He is in the Nissan Micra, Quiznos and Intel® RealSense™ Technology commercials. * His 2015-2017 contract could be worth a total of at least $90 million. Gallery Emmy24.jpg|2013 Emmy win - Best Actor in a Comedy. Emmy23.jpg|2013 Emmy win - Best Actor in a Comedy. 2484rf.jpg|Jim as Sheldon. Jimparsons.jpg Pns.jpg Sheldon on the couch.jpg|In his spot. Emmy Awards 2013.jpg|Two TBBT winners at the 2013 Emmy Awards. (Bob Newhart is the second). Jim.jpg| Job1.jpg Walk26.jpg|Kaley's star on Hollywood Blvd. Walk22.jpg|Kaley's star on Hollywood Blvd. Walk19.jpg|Kaley's star on Hollywood Blvd. Walk14.jpg|Kaley's star on Hollywood Blvd. Jim9.jpg|Jim talking about Kaley. Jim8.jpg Jim7.jpg Jim6.jpg Jim5.jpg Jim4.jpg|Jim wins an Emmy. Jim3.jpg Jim2.jpg Jim1.jpg Js9.jpg|Jim and his star. Js8.jpg|Jim and his star. Js7.jpg|Jim and his star. Js6.jpg|The star and the cast. Js5.jpg|Jim and his star. Js4.jpg|Jim and his star. Js3.jpg|The star and the cast. Js2.jpg|Jim and his star. Js1.jpg|Star on Hollywood Blvd. Harvey03 605x329.jpg|Jim Parsons in "Harvey". Tw11.jpg|At the 200th episode party. ConCon5.png|Shamy filming their NYC honeymoon. ConCon2.png|Gang back for #12. ShamyInBed.png|Happily married. Entertainment Weekly Magazine January 2019-Jim-Portrait.jpg References Wikipedia Jim Parsons Category:Sheldon Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Jim Parsons Category:Young Sheldon